Aluthra
Chociaż Grimald, uczeń elfiego licza Korosa, spędzał wiele czasu w katakumbach pod porzuconym wiejskim cmentarzem, praktykując sztukę nekromancji, to znacznie częściej odwiedzał okoliczne tawerny, gdzie oddawał się ulubionemu zajęciu, czyli pijaństwu. W trakcie jednej z takich pijatyk spotkał Aluthrę, młodą Bretonkę, która zwierzyła mu się z tęsknoty za ojczyzną, z której musiała uciekać, nie chcąc wyjść za mąż za człowieka, którego nie kochała. Dziewczyna pracowała jako służka w oberży i była wesoła, kusząco piękna i bardzo przymilna. Grimald nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć, dlatego w końcu porwał ją i zaciągnął do leża swego pana. Lecz prawda była inna, niż można byłoby sądzić. Spotkanie z Grimaldem i porwanie były częścią planu Aluthry. Część z jej historii była prawdziwa —dziewczyna rzeczywiście pochodziła z Bretonii, jednak nie uciekała stamtąd przed małżeństwem, a przed łowcami czarownic. Aluthra jest bowiem czarodziejką, a także wyznawczynią Slaanesha. Cudem uniknąwszy stosu, zbiegła do Imperium, gdzie zatrzymała się w jednym z licznych przydrożnych zajazdów, zarabiając na utrzymanie jako służąca. Pierwszej nocy doświadczyła wizji: ujrzała krasnoludzką twierdzę, we wnętrzu której kryła się ogromna moc Chaosu. Był to bez wątpienia omen zesłany przez Mrocznych Bogów. Aluthra ułożyła już plan, zgodnie z którym miała nocą zamordować oberżystę i jego rodzinę, a potem za zrabowane kosztowności kupić konia i wyruszyć do Karak Azgal (opowieści o twierdzy podsłuchała w sali biesiadnej), jednak wtedy wyczuła w okolicy magiczną emanację ogromnej mocy. Jej centrum znajdowało się na niewielkim, zapomnianym przez ludzi cmentarzu, położonym w głębi lasu. Postaniwiła więc zaryzykować i zostać dłużej, niż początkowo zamierzała. W końcu natknęła się na Grimalda, który jak się później okazało, mieszkał na cmentarzu. Zrozumiała, że musi on być sługą czarnoksiężnika, którego obecność wyczuła wcześniej. Kiedy wpadła w ręce licza, szybko odkryła jego nieopanowaną nienawiść do krasnoludów. Wykorzystała więc żądzę Grimalda i złość płonącą w sercu Korosa, aby przekonać ich obydwu, by darowali jej życie. Kiedy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, podsunęła liczowi myśl, iż najlepszym sposobem wywarcia zemsty na krasnoludach jest wykorzystanie kości ich własnych przodków. Aluthra kusiła licza, mówiąc mu, że dzięki swym ogromnym mocom będzie w stanie podnieść z prochów ogromną armię nieumarłych, a potem zgnieść resztki rasy krasnoludzkiej. Licz dał się omamić i w swym zadufaniu uwierzył, iż sam wpadł na ten pomysł. Aluthra chce wykorzystać armię nieumarłych do wymordowania mieszkańców Karak Azgal i zdobyć tym samym dostęp do źródła mocy Chaosu skrytego pod miastem. Kultystka nie wie dokładnie, czego szuka, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi dostać się do najgłębszych korytarzy pod fortecą krasnoludów. Na razie jednak zadowala się obserwowaniem działań Korosa i jego rosnącej z dnia na dzień armii. Jeżeli licz nie spełni pokładanych w nim nadziei, nic złego się nie stanie. Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś szlachetny bohater, który wybawi damę z opresji. Aluthra ma czarne, sięgające do ramion włosy, pełne usta, bladą cerę i cienie pod oczami. Jednak w głębi jej spojrzenia wyziera prawdziwa natura dziewczyny i trawiące ją zepsucie. Bardzo dobrze odgrywa rolę posłusznej niewolnicy. Kiedy trzeba, potrafi być bardzo przymilna i usłużna. Zadawanie się z demonami i udział w ceremoniach ku czci bogów Chaosu pozbawiły Aluthrę części zdrowych zmysłów. Źródła Warhammer FRP - Karak Azgal Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Bohaterowie Bretonii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Slaanesha